


Под ливнем тоже уютно

by AizuAizu



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Romance, alternative universe, fem!kawoshin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AizuAizu/pseuds/AizuAizu
Summary: AU, где все хорошо и все живы, а Аска и Синдзи – приемные дети Мисато.





	Под ливнем тоже уютно

Телевизор опять наврал, думает Синдзи, прислушиваясь к каплям дождя за окном. Часа два назад они барабанили едва слышно, а потрескавшийся асфальт лишь начинал покрываться россыпью тёмных точечек. Но что же происходит сейчас?

Правильно, адский ливень.

Причем прямой адский ливень – ветра не было уже несколько дней.

Синдзи вздыхает, поудобней перехватывая полупустую бутыль в руках. Мисато-сан просила поливать цветы каждые три дня, и даже если часть этих растений находится с обратной стороны подоконника – тянись, но лей. Спасибо богине, что карнизы у крыши их домика имеются, а ветра не обещаются ещё ближайшую неделю. Но это всё по данным чертового телевизора.

Открыв только вымытое (спасибо, Аска) окно, Синдзи медленно вдыхает запах дождя и по-прежнему недоверчиво косится на хмурое небо. Кажется, что вот-вот эта непроглядная пелена сменит направление и одной мощной волной влетит в распростертые объятия гостиной. Не надо нам такой радости, с кряхтением поднимая бутыль на нужный уровень, тихо ворчит Синдзи.

И чуть не разливает воду (на грязь с травой, правда), когда её сине-чёрный телефончик начинает с вибрацией передвигаться по полу.

Полу.

Синдзи мысленно проклинает свою неаккуратность – когда и при каких обстоятельствах она оставила там свой мобильник – одной лишь богине известно. Как и то, каким образом принять вызов от Каору.

Это точно была Каору, ведь именно на звонки от неё была установлена Ода к Радости. Первое произведение, которое они сыграли вместе и которое Мари самым подлым способом записала, разослав ещё и Рей с Аской.

Синдзи передёргивает, когда мелодия снова халтурит. Потому что прекрасно знает – мастерство Мари слишком велико, чтобы в аудио вмешались посторонние шумы. Просто в те времена Синдзи была с роялем на «Ваше Величество», а неподражаемая Каору уже посылала его за жвачкой по рублю в ближайший киоск.

Но, помотав головой и что-то для самой себя решив, Синдзи вынула ногу из тапочки, стараясь медленно, но верно добраться до кнопки принятия вызова.

Медленно, медленно.

– А-а-а-а, – Синдзи еле успевает тыкнуть на зелёную трубку и громкоговоритель, когда бутыль уже на грани падения.

– Синдзи-тян, ты дома? – как обычно без приветствий и малейшего смущения. Синдзи позволяет себе лёгкую улыбку и одну залитую клумбу.

– Конечно, где ещё быть в такую погоду, – стараясь развернуться к комнате по максимуму, но вместе с тем и достать до последнего цветочка, как можно громче отвечает подростка.

Каору что-то мычит (или мурлычет, всё же громкоговоритель на этой модельке телефона такой себе), давая Синдзи время с ликованием завершить полив.

– Пойдём погуляем?

…И едва не уронить пустую бутыль неподалёку от телефона.

– Извини? – стряхивает с рук влагу и поднимает мобильный Синдзи. Мгновенно выключает громкоговоритель, стоит только услышать начало ответа:

– Ты не хочешь пойти погулять? – всё с той же интонацией повторяет Нагиса. Кажется, она специально говорила это тише чем в прошлые разы.

Синдзи ей благодарна, но, переработав в голове вопрос ещё раз, недоверчиво косится на всё ещё распахнутое окно. Смотрит на свободную руку и тут же сует её под дождь.

– С-Синдзи-тян, осторожней! – вскрикивает по ту сторону Каору, привыкшая, что любой молчаливый (или сопровождаемый возгласами) шорох, да и любой иной звук – знак беды. Точнее, кое-чьей неуклюжести. Но это уже синонимичность.

– Я в порядке, не о чем беспокоиться, – рассматривая руку, виновато отвечает Синдзи. – Просто хотела убедиться, выдержат ли зонты такой напор.

– Это значит «да»?

– Это значит «да, но через десять минут», – пропускает смешок Синдзи, слушая гудки в трубке после звонкого «А я засеку!».

И, похоже, Каору действительно засекла время.

Потому что спустя ровно десять минут уже маячила у порога домика, стараясь (словно какое-то ромадзи) прочесть размытое «Get out» на половике. Ничего не вышло, что к лучшему, но не суть.

– Каору! – не понимая, какое чувство в ней сейчас преобладает больше, – страх или радость, – Синдзи затащила подругу в дом. – Ты бы верхнюю одежду хоть на плечи накинула, я не знаю.

– Зачем? – наивно хлопает глазами ангела, рефлекторно разглаживая складки на своей школьной (мужской, но тут дело в долгих спорах с администрацией) форме. Помимо школьной формы и совершенно ей неподходящих сапог, на Каору ничего лишнего не было.

В ливень.

– У меня есть АТ-поле, я не вижу необходимости в лишних предметах гардероба, – просто пожимает плечами Нагиса, осматривая Синдзи с головы до ног. – Да и тебе это всё сейчас не нужно, вместо того чтобы жаться под зонтом, мы могли бы прогуляться и так. Ну, если ты настаиваешь, то можно и в обнимку, но…

– Под зонтом я чувствую себя комфортнее, спасибо, – указательным пальцем накрывая губы Каору, несколько смущённо смеётся Синдзи. – И я вроде бы тебе говорила, что в любом приличном обществе совсем не ценятся противоестественные вещи. Например, летающие, светящиеся и абсолютно сухие подростки во время неслабого такого дождя. Так что давай, надень хоть куртку Аски. Ты может с перепадом температур проблем не имеешь, но…

– Но в любом приличном обществе такое не ценится, да-да-да. Но можно я возьму пальто Мисато-сан? На Аскиной куртке грубые слова.

– Да, конечно, – несколько запоздало отвечает Синдзи, кинув мимолетный взгляд на кожаную куртку «сестры». На спине и правда какие-то закорючки, но исключительно на немецком. Как хорошо, что в их городке мало кому взбредёт в голову забить в переводчик эти выражения.

– Итак, мы идём? – затягивая ремень на великоватом пальто, интересуется Каору.

– Угу, – Синдзи передает ей зонтик и первой выходит на крыльцо. Берёт под руку, когда антука успешно раскрывается.

– У тебя практически все вещи – сочетание белого, синего и чёрного, – задрав голову, улыбается Каору. В какой-то момент Синдзи кажется, что в её алых глазах накапливаются слёзы, но вся паника быстро исчезнет – зонт прозрачный, они под ливнем.

А ещё под АТ-полем. Потому что ну не может такого быть, чтобы подошвы ни разу не коснулась хоть одна лужа или расплывающаяся жижа.

– Мне нравятся эти цвета, что поделать, – улыбается Синдзи, заворачивая влево. – Если у тебя нет каких-то конкретных планов на эту прогулку – позволь мне отвести тебя в парк. Он совсем чуточку заброшен и совсем чуточку далеко.

– А по пути к нему кофейня, магазин игрушек, дом Аянами и небольшая поляна. Я помню, милая, мы не так давно туда ходили, – переплетая их пальцы и любуясь лёгким румянцем на щеках своей девушки, улыбается в ответ Каору.

– Полмесяца назад, – бурчит Синдзи, отводя взгляд.

Неопределённое время они идут в тишине. Но тут Синдзи осеняет.

– У тебя ведь есть дома зонт, да?

Каору мигает, не теряя своей улыбки.

– Конечно.

– И ты не взяла его, потому что слушаешь мою ежедневную болтовню, да? – через долю секунды, словно для самой себя, Синдзи решает добавить. – В том числе о том, что было бы интересно посмотреть на окрестности в непогоду.

Каору кивает, крепче сжимая чужую руку.

– У тебя серьёзно нет никаких вопросов ко мне и моим желаниям?

– Абсолютно, – Каору оглядывается по сторонам, отводя зонт чуть в сторону от их голов. – Тем более, пока я могу их исполнять – каждое из них реально и внесено в список дел.

– Я бы завела такой же, но тебе от меня ничего не нужно. Это, знаешь ли, несправедливо и вызывает чувство вины, – прижимаясь ближе и поднимая глаза на плачущее небо, выдыхает Синдзи. – Я хочу быть для тебя опорой, Каору-тян, а не обузой.

– Ты – всё, что мне нужно, – прикрывает глаза Каору. – Ну, вообще-то я не смогу жить в этой оболочке без сна, удовлетворения естественных нужд и питания, но это уже вторичное.

– Как раз-таки наоборот, – прыснула Синдзи, наблюдая, как прозрачные капли стекают с её волос, не касаясь их. – Ты как маленькая, право.

– Я так-то выше тебя!

– Да-да, – на пару жалких сантиметров, но это не так уж и важно. Синдзи свободной рукой возвращает зонт на прежнее место, через секунду уже провожая дружелюбной улыбкой соседку, бегущую домой.

– Её зонт ведь промок насквозь, почему она продолжает прикрываться им? – чуть наклоняется и шепчет Каору.

– Это называется «вера в лучшее», как твоя в меня. И мою игру на рояле.

– Да брось, ты вовсе не так плоха, как хочешь казаться.

– Чем докажешь?

Каору полезла в карман штанов, но Синдзи её остановила.

– Погоди, ты же не включишь прямо на улице…

– Если ты не хочешь – не включу. Но тогда я буду перечислять все твои лучшие качества и начну петь оду восхваления.

Синдзи смущённо пискнула, а Каору рассмеялась, целуя её в лоб.

– Шутка.

– С каждым разом я ведусь ну это всё лучше и лучше

– А вот и нет – каждый раз с одинаковой скоростью и искренностью.

– Неправда! – показывает язык Синдзи, – Когда вы с Рей пытались разыграть меня, Мари и Аску, я отреагировала последней!  


– Но _как_ ты отреагировала?

– Достойно, как Аска и учила, – полуусмехается Синдзи, цепляясь взглядом за что-то, почти целиком скрывающееся за спиной Каору. – О, мы дошли до кофейни!

Синдзи поудобней перехватывает руку Каору, ускоряя шаг и едва ли не переходя на бег.

– С меня лакричные конфеты и бреве!

– И за что же мне такая щедрость? – быстро перейдя на тот же темп, смеётся Нагиса.

– За твоё существование, – не рискуя целоваться во время бега, Синдзи легонько тыкается своим носом в нос Каору, вновь разворачиваясь в сторону кофейни. – Убери хоть сейчас защиту, а то работницы будут недоверчиво коситься.

– Это так важно?

– Нет. Но я не хочу быть предметом чьих-то обсуждений дольше пары предложений.

– Ладно-ладно.

Уже через секунду Синдзи чувствует и слышит, как вода с забавными всплесками шумит под ногами, не раз даже залетая в сапог.

– Ты специально сделала это так быстро, – пододвигаясь ближе к батарее у столика, бурчит она.

– Не поверишь без потери, – беззлобно усмехается Каору, ставя перед ней кусочек черничного пирога. – Не смотри так, я помню твоё предложение и принимаю его. Плюс лакрицы не было.

Тишина, длившаяся не дольше мгновения.

– И поэтому я купила этот пирог на твои деньги, остальное принесут чуть позже.

Синдзи, не сводя с Нагисы взгляда, лезет в карман. Ключи и телефон. Кошелька нет.

– Каору!  


– Тебе же лучше ведь – дольше сидишь в тепле, – театрально затыкает уши Каору, но тут же протягивает кошелёк обратно. – Сегодня скидки на латте, так что я взяла тебе сразу два.

Синдзи краснеет – то ли от того, что слишком близко придвинулась к батарее, то ли из-за слов Каору, в которых (для Каору, для Каору) не было ничего такого. Водит взглядом по каждой вывеске и экрану, выискивая нужные иероглифы. Издаёт очередной писк.

– Скидка только на латте в айриш-стаканах. Так ещё и максимальной вместительности.

– Да брось, будто ты не выпьешь триста шестьдесят миллилитров. Ну, в два раза больше, конечно…

– Будешь мне помогать, иначе я отсюда ещё долго не выйду, – видя, как официантка осторожно несёт поднос с двумя стаканами и кружкой, вздыхает Синдзи.

– У нас есть какие-то временные ограничения? – поблагодарив с облегчением ушедшую официантку, интересуется Каору.

– Да. Как минимум степень размытости дорог и сила дождя.

– Но…

– Каору.

– Ладно-ладно.

Каору откидывается на спинку стула, только чудом дотянувшись из такой позиции до кофе и не разлив его. Слабо дует, всё больше отдаваясь привычке притворяться, что температура как-то весомо влияет на её организм. Но вместе с тем ангела (не) украдкой наблюдает за своей девушкой, всё ещё вжимающейся в батарею и маленькими глотками поглощающей латте.

– Помнишь, ты советовала мне детектив? – в кафе кроме них занято лишь четыре столика, но Каору всё равно говорит чуть тише обычного.

– Тот, который вы с Рей потом выкрали из библиотеки? – тянет Синдзи, скрывая улыбку за стаканом. – Как вчера помню ваши лица, когда вам сказали либо платить, либо оформить читательский билет.

– Эй, ну мы же не знали!

– И поэтому убегали от бедной библиотекарши и охраны через полгорода?

– Все мы ошибаемся, – отхлебывает бреве Каору. – Возвращаясь к теме.

– У тебя на удивление кислое выражение лица. Тебе не понравилось?

– Да нет, как раз-таки наоборот. Просто мне тоже нужно к батарее и снять сапоги.

С громким стуком возвращая стул в обычную позицию и лишь чудом не проливая содержимое чашки, Каору пододвигается ближе к теплу. И теперь Синдзи, опустив голову на батарею, будет смотреть прямо на Нагису.

И это было даже удобно, пока они обсуждали улики-убийства-расследования, с небольшими перерывами на объяснения Каору клише и элементарнейших метафор.

А потом наступила тишина.

– Обычно, когда на тебя кто-нибудь так пристально смотрит, ты отводишь взгляд или начинаешь ругаться.

Синдзи, покрываясь румянцем, пытается снова спрятаться за стаканом с латте, но с горечью (а может и наоборот) обнаруживает, что почти допила его. Вздыхает. Улыбается.

– Ты относишь себя к числу этих людей, Каору-тян?

– Но я не человека, – мигает Каору, спохватываясь, когда направленный на неё взгляд становится чуть обвинительней.

– Да ну тебя, – допивая остатки из первого стакана, Синдзи тянется ко второму. Замирает на полпути, видя виноватое (даже щенячье) выражение на лице своей девушки.

И тут же отпускает шуточную, как обычно непонятую обиду. Потому что она ещё и уступает место растерянности.

– Ну что же ты, – засовывая ноги обратно в – какая жалость, ещё не до конца высохшие, – сапоги и оббегая стол, лепечет Синдзи. Допускает секундное торможение, чтобы осмотреться вокруг и убедиться, что никому до них нет дела. И только потом обнимает Каору, стараясь не прижиматься слишком сильно, но и показать раскаяние. – Прости, всё время забываю, что прошёл только какой-то год.

– Нет, ты всегда это помнишь, просто иногда устаёшь, – утыкается носом в плечо Синдзи ангела. И тут же сменяет тему, вероятно, даже этого не осознавая. – Синдзи-тян, ты ведь про пирог забыла! Он уже, наверное, ужа-а-а-асно холодный.

Синдзи замирает, так до конца и не привыкнув к резким сменам настроений и всего возможного и невозможного, если это касается Каору. И за это мгновение, пока Кацураги-самая-младшая стоит, полусогнувшись, в прострации, Нагиса меняет собственное положение и усаживает Синдзи к себе на колени.

– Скажи «А», Синдзи-тян, – совершенно беззлобно улыбается Каору.

– А? – промаргивается Синдзи-тян, осознавая ситуацию и со сдавленным списком падая на пол.

Посетительницы и некоторый персонал непонимающе обернулись, но Синдзи со смущенным смехом поспешила заверить их, что абсолютно всё в порядке и не стоит их внимания. Сработало. Ну, как всегда.

– Не хочешь так? – вернула десерт на стол и подала Синдзи руку Нагиса.

– Пожалуйста, давай не будем. Мы не дома, – шепчет в ответ брюнетка, смущённо озираясь по сторонам вплоть до того момента, пока не садится на свой стул. Кажется, приваливший к щекам жар каким-то лихом высушил окончательно сапоги и прогнал из тела оставшиеся крупицы холода. Но это всё равно не оправдание, чтобы оставить всё ещё горячий кофе на столе и уйти из этой милейшей кофейни как можно дальше и быстрее.

Синдзи смотрит на кусок пирога и ложечку, удерживаемую Каору. Вдыхает и выдыхает через нос.

– Каору-тян, не хочешь сама его съесть? – аккуратно забирая ложечку из рук ангелы, спрашивает Синдзи.

Каору мигает.

Каору краснеет.

И молча кивает, открывая рот.

– Слишком широко, подавишься, – прыснула в кулак Синдзи, отламывая ложечкой небольшой кусочек и, для страховки, подставив ладонь.

– К-Каору-тян, пожалуйста, не забывай жевать!

Но поздно – первый кусочек не попал ни в не то, ни в другое горло, застряв где-то между.

– Твой латте вкусный, но я предпочла бы попробовать его не на грани смерти, – устало выдыхает Каору, когда они заворачивают за угол, скрываясь из поля зрения кофейни и всего принадлежащего ей квартала.

– Ну-ну, – снова переплетая их руки и успокаивающе поглаживая большим пальцем напряжённую кисть Каору, вздыхает Синдзи. – Не будем о плохом, лучше посмотрим уверенно вперёд.

– На адский ливень?

– Да. На адский ливень.

Мотивационная (хотя не особо) фраза определённо подействовала – потому что уже через секунды на лице Каору расцвела улыбка, и она ускорила темп. Замедлив его только когда различила красно-белое пятнышко грузовика на поплывшей дороге.

– В магазин игрушек новые поставки. В такое время?

Синдзи проследила за её взглядом и, щурясь, вытянула шею.

– И правда, – пригляделась ещё получше, различила две фигурки в непромокаемых плащах. – К-Каору-тян, это же там!..

– Кажется, Мисато-сан и Рицуко-сан, – завершает предложение за неё Каору. – Синдзи-тян, а почему они спорят с каким-то дяденькой?

Синдзи перевела взгляд на зрачки Нагисы, что неестественно сузились. Слишком уж много ангельского в ней осталось.

– Наверное, это тот самый нечистый поставщик, – хватаясь свободной рукой за ручку зонта и продолжая путь, вздыхает Синдзи. – От капитанки в том мире до работницы в правоохранительных органах, как оказалось, один шаг. Только и там, и там мама ужасно устаёт.

Каору окидывает сочувствующим взглядом сначала неразборчивый силуэт, а потом и саму Синдзи.

– Заглянем к Аянами?

– Не стоит. Они с Мари проходят какую-то невероятно длинную игру и пригрозились поступать соответствующе со всеми, кто им помешает.

– Они точно будут в порядке?

– Конечно, – вспоминая все запасы еды, что подруги туда натаскали и что ещё приволокла она сама вместе с Аской, пожимает плечами Синдзи.

– Ну, тогда пошли быстрее, – переходит на бег Каору, заворачивая куда-то не туда.

– П-почему? – не сразу повторив за ней, прерывисто выдыхает Синдзи. – И куда мы?

– Ради Аянами можно было бы потом пройти и по поляне, которая уже, вероятно, потонула, а земля превратилась в чёрную жижу. Но, раз она занята, – забегая в незнакомый переулок, загадочно улыбается Каору.

– Постой-ка, – шестеренки в голове Синдзи наконец начали крутиться. – Каору, что я говорила о летающих, светящихся и абсолютно сухих подростках?!

– Дождь усиливается, Синдзи-тян. Мы либо долетим и покажемся перед немногочисленной публикой, либо потонем в грязи и заблудимся, – встав прямо перед Синдзи, но всё ещё не расцепляя рук, продолжает улыбаться Каору.

Синдзи неуверенно отводит взгляд, всем своим видом демонстрируя внутренний конфликт.

Но в итоге вздыхает и, состроив максимально серьёзное лицо, кивает.

– В такую погоду нет ни птиц, ни воздушных змеев. Ничто тебя не заметит, не собьёт и не заинтересует.

– Кроме тебя.

– Кроме меня, – складывая зонт, чуть запоздало отвечает Синдзи и вновь покрывается румянцем.

Каору отпускает её ладонь, аккуратно поднимая на руки.

– Не прижимай зонт слишком близко к себе, Cиндзи-тян, он всё-таки мокрый.

– Буду прижиматься к тебе, – прикрывая глаза, отвечает брюнетка. Улыбается, на каком-то подсознательном уровне чувствуя, что Каору тоже покраснела.

А в следующий момент Синдзи уже усиленно жмурится, даже через АТ-поле ощущая, на каком расстоянии от твёрдой почвы находится.

Синдзи утыкается носом в шею Каору – после выхода из кафе она не застегнула пальто до конца, так что старый чокер блестит выцветающим красным и чёрным, навеивая воспоминания.

_– Синдзи-тян, откуда у тебя опять этот ошейник?_

_– Э-это не он, – рефлекторно потянувшись к чокеру, смеётся Синдзи. – Такие штуки в этом мире называются чокеры, их носят как украшения._

_– А в переводе с английского…_

_– Знаю-знаю. Но я поспорила с Аской, что буду носить его неделю, не снимая._

_– Но зачем? _

_Повисла тишина. Синдзи отвела взгляд в сторону, размышляя. А действительно, зачем? Иногда иметь под рукой прямолинейную неопытную ангелу даже полезно._

_– Без понятия, – наконец вздыхает она, подходя к календарю. – Но осталась ещё пара дней, так что всё не так уж плохо._

_– И что ты будешь делать с душилкой потом?_

_– Это чокер, Каору! Чо-кер. И я не знаю. Выкидывать жалко, но сомневаюсь, что кто-нибудь захочет купить._

_– Тогда отдай мне?_

_Брюнетка замерла, уставившись в одну точку. Пот стёк с виска, но не вернул способность к человеческой речи._

_Опять видеть на Каору этот ошейник (и пускай то было в другом мире, а это – простая безделушка) было… Нет_ _,_ _ просто не хотелось._

_Совсем._

_– Синдзи-тян, принести тебе воды? – обеспокоенное выражение лица Нагисы помогло собраться с духом._

_– Нет-нет, всё в порядке, – мягко беря протянутую руку в свою, отвечает Синдзи. – Просто… Дай мне время подумать._

_– У людей есть какой-то священный ритуал передачи душилок, в который ты пока не готова меня посвятить?_

_– Да не душилка это!_

– Мы на месте, – осматриваясь по сторонам, шепчет Каору.

– А? – Синдзи требуется ровно секунда, чтобы вернуться в реальность и встать рядом с Нагисой.

Причем встать неуверенно – кто знает, вдруг АТ-поле ещё не активировано, и эта (как минимум выглядящая как) скользкая дорожка такая же устойчивая, как насквозь промокшая трава в нескольких метрах от неё.

Но ожидания не оправдались и Синдзи спокойно отбила по асфальту кривоватый ключ, улыбаясь Каору и передавая её зонт.

– Куда ты его спрячешь?

– Между вон тех камней. Обрушиться не должны, но и не намокнет там сильнее чем уже.

Синдзи кивает, следя взглядом за действиями партнёрши. Но когда та разгибается и стряхивает невидимую пыль с рук, радостно хватает её за руку и тащит на самую открытую территорию.

– Как думаешь, та ржавая карусель раскрутится?

– Ты брала с собой перчатки?

– Разумеется.

– Тогда да.

Каору достаёт из кармана перчатки с розовыми кроликами, в то время, когда Синдзи – просто чёрные.

Кацураги встаёт на слегка покачнувшуюся платформу, хватаясь за ближайшие перила и задирая голову. Дождь красивый, склоняемые под его напором деревья – ещё красивее.

– Ты точно не упадёшь?

– Я когда-то падала?

– Спрашиваешь.

Синдзи фыркнула.

– Ладно-ладно. Но на этот раз я держусь куда крепче.

Возможно, Каору поверила, потому что скрип сдвигаемого с прежнего места железа разнесся по округе с невероятной скоростью, но хоть не громкостью. Спасибо и на том, подумала Синдзи, чуть откидываясь назад и рассматривая то, зачем и <strike>прилетела</strike> пришла. Кривые нестриженные кусты, поломанные скамейки, такие же заржавевшие останки детской площадки, далёкие здания и (что куда реже) брошенные игрушки, в некоторых можно узнать не только пластмассовые нечто, но и палки от самокатов с велосипедами. Удивительно.

– С-Синдзи-тян!

Синдзи оборачивается на голос, тут же понимая, что секунды назад отпустила поручни, стремясь унять головокружение.

Ведь Каору каким-то чудом раскачала карусель.

Но Синдзи успевает только вскрикнуть, когда не особо прочная, но хоть какая-то опора улетает из-под ног.

А может, это именно Синдзи улетает.

Недалеко, но всё же.

– Больше ты к ней не подойдешь, – с перерывами на рваные вдохи, доносится со спины голос Каору.

Синдзи осторожно кладёт свою ладонь на обхватившие её руки, пытаясь вернуть Нагисе хоть толику прежнего спокойствия.

– Прости, не подойду, – разворачиваясь в объятиях и утыкаясь носом в плечо Каору, шепчет Синдзи. – Прости.

Каору громко всхлипывает. Синдзи поглаживает её по спине.

– Это я должна открывать для себя идиотские вариации своей смерти, Синдзи-тян, – через какое-то время уже восстанавливающимся голосом смеётся Каору.

– Н-не должна! – стягивая перчатки и обхватывая руками лицо Каору, пискнула Синдзи. И тут же замерла, изучая представшую картину.

Алые глаза, с очевидным удивлением, застывшим в них. Таким же очевидным, как пелена наполовину пролитых слёз.

Синдзи любит Каору. Но ей приходится заставить себя запомнить это выражение на её лице, вместе с пометкой «никогда до такого не доводить».

А потом неуверенно податься вперёд, застыв всего в паре сантиметров.

– Я ведь могу тебя поцеловать?

Каору краснеет, и Синдзи считает, что это идёт ей куда больше.

– Да.

Каору сама подаётся вперёд и Синдзи считает, что ради этого можно проигнорировать спадшее АТ-поле.

– Апчхи!

– Глупая Синдзи, не чихай прямо в суп!

– Прости.

– Аска, что я говорила по поводу этого?

– Извини, мама. Синдзи, не чихай в суп, иначе от него не будет толку!

– Мои ж вы девочки.

Ладно, игнорировать не стоило.


End file.
